Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry
by ElleNorwoods
Summary: During the end of his fifth year , Severus decides that the pain of losing Lily is to much for him, Severus drops out and with his newfound fortune moves across the world to the free land of America. But when he enters the academy of Ivermorny not all is what it seems when a foul curse follows the bloodline of Salazar Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**I do so hope you enjoy and please , pleaseeeeee remember to review !**

Severus fell silent as he whispered that horrible name to lily 'mud blood' he himself couldn't believe he had spoken those very words right to her face. If he wasn't so sure he would have claimed someone was possessing him. But after months, years of being around the future followers and death eaters of 'He-who-must-not-be-named', they had practically pushed down his throat all their hatred about muggle borns and their beliefs of wiping them out. Now Severus couldn't take it, losing his best friend to that Twat Potter, being targeted by all saying he was a 'slimy follower of the dark lord' he couldn't handle it, he was being torn apart by everyone.

''Headmaster Dumbledore, I wish to drop out of Hogwarts'' The look that Dumbledore gave Severus was of pure wonder and suspicion.

''And why is that? you are near the end of your fifth year , of course next year you can but why would you wish to throw away your education….if I may query , would it be by the case of the dark lord….'' He raised a brow, the twinkle in his deep blue eyes disappeared.

''Now…I wouldn't even go that low , their morals are not worth what a pig could spit…'' he sneered , hands clasped behind his back as he stood in front of the head masters desk , not just earlier today had he asked for permission to speak to him.

''Ah my boy, but you see who shall you go to once you leave Hogwarts? Though they may rest in peace, both of your parents are dead Severus and you certainly have no living members''

''except you do not remember the fact that once I am of age , after all , there is no other heir's to the most noble and royal line of Prince…'' Severus gave him a smirk, of course he knew about this, no matter what Dumbledore had tried to hide away the fact that he was heir to the Princes who could trace themselves back to Merlin himself, since he had thought it was better for the boy to stay humble. Snape had found out after going through some letters he found that belonged to his mother sent from his grandfather speaking of he wanted her 'to return home' but the letter was already 12 years old and he knew they were probably dead by now along with his mother.

''I will find my own way Dumbledore, I have no place here and I fear that if I stay any longer I will become exactly what everyone expects me to be, to live up to my house 'no wizard in Slytherin that has never turned bac' I will not become that…not after…not after what Lily said'' he clutched his fists but they were glued tightly behind his back. He held his gaze with The Headmaster, the man who led his bullies do what they pleased for years.

''Please headmaster , I must do this before it is too late , before I do anything else'' For what seemed like hours Dumbledore was silent , deep in thought on how to go about this. 'Let the child make a path to the light or make him stay to see when he would drop and bow to the dark lord' still it wasn't every day he was asked by a student to drop out. But he knew the pain the boy must be going through, feeling everything was his own fault that all he loved and loved him back was gone. Severus had no one in the world. And either way the ministry of magic wouldn't allow it unless he was 16, which he already was but there was a process to get him out of the system and during that time the boy could take time to grasp at his own decision.

''I will allow it, but there is a waiting time for the board to recognize you are no longer in school, that means during the summer you will no longer return next years except to finish your N.E.W.T.s, since you already have finished your O.W.L.s'' Severus cheered to himself silently inside his head, outside his face was still as emotionless as ever.

''Thank you very much sir for giving me this opportunity to set things right once and for all'' He gave a curt nod thanking the Head master once again before leaving.

''Severus!'' he turned just as he was to walk out of the door.

''Apple sucker?'' he asked with a twinkle in his eye as he held up the Lolli pop.

''No thank you sir…'' and with that he was out. He was free now, or soon to be. He walked loss in thought through the halls aiming to return to his dormitory but he was much too excited, well he did a good job keeping to himself but he just wanted to yell out in happiness. As he did he didn't notice he walked into someone until he was flat on the floor.

''Hey why don't you watch where you're going?!'' a voice yelled out annoyed. He was about to give them a piece of his mind as well when he recognized that voice , that much to familiar voice that made his heart stop for a second.

''Severus?! What the heck'' She asked getting up as one of her Gryffindor friends helped her up leaving Severus on the dirty floor.

''I was just going back to my dorm, it isn't any of your business…Evans…'' he sneered, he had a right to be angry as well. All those damned years following her around like a lost puppy for what? To be thrown out in exchange for the people who bullied him for years.

''Now shouldn't you be out and about causing trouble with your new boyfriend , since you seemed to have lost interest in me , what did you say again… oh yeah 'Save you breath' Evans , you clearly stated you never wanted anything to do with me !'' he Breathed out angrily and stomped away. Somehow Lily herself felt hurt by his words again. She hadn't expected an outburst but instead for him to make a full of himself and beg again for forgiveness.

''He's just in a bad mood…'' lily scoffed speaking to her friend.

''I'd expect that, he's a Slytherin and you know their all a bunch of freaks for the dark lord, you were smart to stop being friends with that git!'' Lily turned to her and felt a pang of hurt for her friend. It had been her that torn their long friendship and for what? A stupid name.

''Come on Mary, we have charms next and we'll be late again…''

* * *

Severus sighed to himself. Soon he would have the chance to start over again, maybe to even have the friends he had dreamed of as a young child. But those where only dreams, and dreams should not be dwelled on for too long. There was only two months before school ended and they'd be back in the muggle world. For the Marauders everything was perfect as well now that they had Lily, while Severus had to sit and wait all summer, alone in a house that brought back horrible memories of being beaten and yelled at by his father. To see his own mother, once powerful and bright cowering in a corner eyes filled with tears. It haunted Snape's dreams and it would stay with him forever.

''I promise you mum, I'll make you proud…'' he whispered to himself as he entered his last class of the day which sadly had to be with the marauders themselves.

''Well if it isn't our favorite greasy snake!'' Sirius gave him an evil filled grin, he said nothing else weary of the teacher who began to speak.

''Alright settle down now, settle down, today for defense against dark arts we shall encounter boggarts! Yes I know we did that last year but this time it shall be different!'' you could hear a few of the Slytherin's mumble under their breath while the Gryffindor's outright yelled complaints to the professor.

''Hush down now students!'' their professor shook his head displeased.

''Now all of you get in a line, in front of the cabinet, hurry up now'' Severus sighed getting up quickly last in line.

''Now I shall partner you all up , through that cabinet leads to a closed section of the forbidden forest with the magical creatures class takes place but since they won't be using it , we will , now in there you shall find plenty of boggart and your adventure awaits my dear children. Once done please return to where you came back through the cabinet on that side and you'll be back softly , If you have any trouble please yell out my name and I shall hear you'' He nodded tapping the cabinet trice, it creaked open on the other side to reveal the forest. He called off partners one by one till finally.

''Remus Lupin and Severus Snape please, wait your turns…'' Remus stuck his head out of the line to look at Severus who kept his cold stone face outside , inside he was freaking 'Did I truthfully have to be stuck with fluffy over here' he squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.

''Yes…Professor…Dinkle…'' Severus spoke slowly and strode out of line waiting for Remus to catch the clue and get out of line to join him. James scowled reflecting the look on Sirius's face as Remus took slow steps over at Severus , sticking his hand out for Snape to take shake it.

''We do not need any introductions , I already know you and your kind…'' he sneered turning away from him to check on his wand. And see if it was in the right place where he could easily whip it out in any sign of danger. After a while it was their turn to go through.

''You have 5 minutes to have a perfect score…ready…set…GO'' their professor yelled and watched the two boys scramble to get through the small cabinet.

''This will be interesting…'' Sirius and James laughed while Peter kept to himself afraid of his own turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it and remember to leave a review !**

Severus hurried down to the dungeons. His robes billowing behind him making him look like a giant bat. He tried to hide his deep red face behind the curtain of raven black hair. As he arrived his destination he spoke the password. He hurdled pass the 7th years running over a few 1st years along the way but he finally made it towards the boy's dormitory where he madly began to pack his belongings.

''Bloody Remus and his bloody little furry little FUCKING PROBLEM!'' he screamed at the top of his lungs throwing a vial of ogre blood on the floor. He huffed loudly trying to regain his posture and control. The scene of earlier today ran through his mind over and over again. His boggart had revealed his deepest fear, his very own father turning into a werewolf. And it was a stupid boggart as well.

''Snape, what's wrong?'' Rosier asked as he leaned near the door, not getting any closer afraid the stench of the ogre blood would become even fouler then it was that far away.

''It's none of your concern Rosier…'' he rolled his eyes and kept packing.

''Dumbledore came down here earlier, we could practically smell the disappointment coming off of him even more the ogre blood, we said he was just _checking_ up on the houses if you know what I mean'' he crossed his arms and grinned ''personally I'm glad that once The Dark Lord comes to power he'll kill Dumbledore once and for all, that old man's time is up''

''I don't care about this stupid war…'' he growled, Rosier's face went red in anger.

''HOW DARE YOU DE-''

''SHUT UP ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP'' The two of them had attracted the attention of their other fellow Slytherin's.

''I'm getting out'' Severus said quietly and reached over for his trunk and shut it with a lock knowing it would be sent to his home soon. And with that he left, Rosier not making any struggle to get out of the way, Severus knocked shoulders with him and swiftly made his way down the stairs. The other Slytherin boys where left upstairs baffled by his strange attitude. They usually knew him as the cool and serious Severus who was an enthusiastic half-blood about the rise of The Dark Lord, Now who knew what he was up too. He was acting much too strange for his own

* * *

''Professor McGonagall I must speak to Headmaster Dumbledore, it's an emergency!'' Severus had barged into her office after curfew, not daring to go back to the Slytherin common room knowing they were suspicious about his strange behavior.

''Mr. Snape what on earth are you doing after hours! You should be grateful I haven't immediately sent you to detention now that I want to hear your reason to speak to the Headmaster''

''The other Snakes , the other Slytherin's I think they're trying to turn against me'' he slumped down into one of the nearby chairs ''I told them I didn't care about you know who and they got angry…either way I already have plans to get out of the school'' He admitted.

''You see professor I do not see a bright future if I am to stay at this school, and I believe the answer is across the world…Please professor you know how the Headmaster is, you know I have no friends except those who manipulate me…'' he was silent for a moment ''I fear if I stay here any longer I shall join the dark lord…'' He looked up at her, finally, this once after all those years he had attended Hogwarts had she seen true emotion in those cold tunnel like eyes.

''Help me professor escape what I can become'' he tried to plead with her but she was still silent deep in thought.

''Severus , what we are about to attempt is very dangerous and I could lose my job , but one less talented wizard on the dark side can make a difference my child'' Severus's face broke into a smile and before he knew what he was doing he lunged at his professor and wrapped his arms around her repeating the words.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you'' She was just as surprised when she began to pat his back.

''my son lives in America, I think he will be able to help us tonight if we are all quick. I will bring your luggage here by magic and I will owl my son, just wait here and touch **nothing**!'' she stood up and strode away to her personal room connected to her office where she sent out a letter through world travel , it would arrive perhaps around 1 in the morning which was an hour away , then his letter would take another hour and if he agreed , he would have to travel by broom which was at least half an hour'' Meanwhile Severus sat still staring into his palms when the loud thud of his luggage made him jump.

''Calm down dear, if we have luck you'll be in America by 3 or 4 in the morning so be thankful for that, now explain to me what you have planned…'' she asked and sat back down in front of him.

''Well after my mother's death all her inheritance went to me…my grandfather felt grief for my mother's death and before his own death he wrote his will and left everything to me…so I want to try and find a life in America, don't people say it's a place of freedom and dreams unlike here in England where half the time someone is trying to take over the world.'' He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

''So you plan to make a future for yourself there? Hmm interesting and how will you explain this to your dearest friend Li-''

''she isn't my friend'' he looked away squeezed his eyes shut ''she wouldn't even notice, we aren't friends'' McGonagall looked at him sadly but nodded her head.

* * *

After an hour the response had arrived that her son would be here as soon as possible.

 **'Dear Mother**

 **I received your letter just a few minutes ago and I am writing as fast as I possibly can, I understand its very urgent to get the boy here to America, of course I will be able to let him stay here at my home for as long as he needs to let him get settled, I must end this letter now but be on the watch I will be there along with some friends to help me gather his belongings and get across safely.**

 **You're loving son, Anthony'**

McGonagall read over the letter before handing it over to Severus.

''I am very grateful professor for your sons kindness towards me for taking in a Slytherin'' McGonagall scoffed.

''He doesn't even care if someone was a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, I decided to never send him here to Hogwarts instead I moved him to the school in America, of course there where a few to choose from, such as Silvermoor Academy for Wizardry, or Salem school for talent witches of course I wouldn't have chosen that one but they had special classes and lessons there also Washington school for the magically gifted. In the end I choose Ilvermorny School of witchcraft and Wizardry, it looked like the most promising and secretive'' Severus raised a brow ''the school is somewhat alike Hogwarts, they have four houses too, Pukwudgie, Horned serpent, thunderbird and wampus, to my surprise he got Pukwudgie!'' she laughed, Severus on the other hand was intrigued.

''do you suppose…I could attend this school'' he raised a brow and at that very moment something large flew through the open window crashing loudly against the bookshelf , all the books came toppling down loudly falling onto the large lump on the floor.

''Anthony you child'' McGonagall stood up and hurried over grabbing the man by his robes sky colored hood.

''Hi mom'' he grinned slyly, he didn't have a full British accent nor an American one but a cross between both.

''Anthony, you are 26 years old and you still haven't learned to properly land'' as the two argued Severus slunk deeper as humanly possible into his chair.

''Oh I almost forgot , darling your idiocy makes me forget to much , this is Severus Snape , you will become his ward for the time being'' Anthony grumbled going over and taking Severus thin pale hand compared to his that was muscular and tan along with very hairy.

''Names Anthony Summerhill, sorry about that my mom's just getting to old you know how they get cranky'' his hold on him was tight and rough it didn't seem on purpose. Once he let go Severus could feel the blood rushing back into his hand.

''Alright well we have a long way to travel , the others are waiting outside and you'll ride with me Sevvy , I know its embarrassing I don't want you falling and getting lost in the sea before we even reach Hawaii'' he joked and looked back at his mother winking.

''be careful you two'' she sighed heading over and grabbing Anthony's neck, lowering it so she could kiss her tall sons forehead.

''I know mom, come on Sevvy we have to hurry before day break, I don't want your ministry thinking I kidnapped you or anything'' he grabbed his broom going up to the window where he sat down on the hovering broom, he had to duck his head a little, he scooted up a bit to make room for Severus who eyed the broom nervously. He nodded and scurried over getting onto the room.

''Wrap your arms around me'' Severus looked at Anthony curiously but he shrugged ''for safety my dear friend'' Severus nodded again and limply wrapped his arms around the older male.

''Mom the other two are gonna pass by and get his stuff alright'' and without a response the broom was high in the air heading for America. Of course he was shaking after many minutes they where heading towards the beach. He could smell the deep salt , Lily loved the beach. He cringed at the thought , he knew he had to get her out of his head but how ? he loved her and she hated him. It was never meant to be. He sighed and watched as they passed by the shore and now traveled across the ocean. It was probably 4 in the morning by now so at least they'll be able to witness the sunset from here. Perhaps his mind in the while would drift away from Lily. For now that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**remember to leave a review because I love you and please enjoy my story !**

Severus couldn't believe his eyes as he looked out into the horizon that was rising slowly, the gorgeous warm mixed colors reflected off of Severus's eyes making it look like the very sun was growing from within him.

''You still awake buddy? look , you see that over there that's what we represent as our liberty , our lady of peace , we're in the York right now the greatest city in earth…'' Severus eyes widened as he looked at the skyscrapers that surpassed the clouds, of course nobody from all the way down there could see the three broomsticks in the air.

''are you sure they can't see us?'' Severus asked nervously.

''Of course , unlike your ministry our magical congress, with the help of the mayor, made a certain height limit where they could not see certain things with magical cores or traces'' Anthony explained ''they just see a flock of birds'' As he spoke another pair of broom riders passed by them , all suited up ready for work. Now that he looked closer he could see others in enchanted cars as well hurrying to get to work.

''So, you gonna go to school or just straight to work?'' Anthony asked never taking his eyes off the sky.

''I think I'll try and get into Ilvermorny, like you perhaps'' Anthony chuckled.

''Trust they'd love a student from Hogwarts, the school will school almost anyone with the best grades, well when I went to school, everything was so diverse. Vampires , werewolves , any race and color , half blood , muggle born and pure blood , if you had magic and the ambition to reach your goals you would get into the school'' Anthony never noticed the way Severus's face went white at the thought of being in class with werewolves and vampires.

''But things changed…'' his voice became a bit more serious ''your guy's war is effecting us, and we don't want anything to about it''

''how so?'' Severus pushed on.

''The pure blood craze has reached the parents mind and with that they pass it on to their child…they don't care if you're black, white, Asian or Mexican, werewolf or vampire but if your blood is pure then they'll accept you'' Severus became silent. ''they values our founders wanted are gone now, the school was raised up by a no-Maj and witch!''

''wait, a no-Maj?!'' Severus laughed loudly ''what the bloody hell is that?'' Anthony turned to him for a brief second, face filled with curiosity.

''Oh yeah, I forgot you guys call 'em muggles!'' he laughed even louder. ''hold on Sevvy , we're about to land at my apartment and you know already I'm a doofus at landing'' Severus never got out what he was about to say when the broom was pointed downwards where it bucked wildly before shooting down. Severus felt sprinkles of water on his face from the clouds, his hair whipping behind him along with his billowing robes. He actually let loose a smile and screamed as they came to a quick halt making Severus smash into Anthony's large back. He felt his stomach churning as he fell over and landed with a thud on the rooftop of the apartment complex.

''Never again'' Severus whispered and stood up slowly and looked at Anthony finally being able to see him better then at night. He was tall, very, and tall. Along with being hairy, he had his sleeves up revealing his meaty muscular arms covered with hair, a dark brown beard that went to his collar bone and straight hair slicked back in a ponytail. His eyes where a goldish color which took the attention away from his nose that had been clearly broken to many times.

''Home sweet home right eye?'' Anthony spread his arms as his other friends landed much more elegantly and calmly then they had.

101010101

''Anthony I don't mean to pry but what is your occupation?'' Anthony let out a deep chuckle.

''don't worry kiddie, I'm a dragon tamer for the government'' Severus tried to hide it the best he could but what can you do when someone you knew was a dragon tamer.

''A dragon tamer?'' he asked again

''Yeah , you see the banks and magical mayor and stuff like that usually have a dragon for protection , except for new work which has 5 dragons all kept deep underground even passed the train systems. Sometimes they get grumpy along with some other states that don't have dragon tamers, though I usually work 1 or 2 every two or four months I get more than a government official because I 'risk' my life'' Anthony rolled his eyes as he placed Severus's trunk near the door. ''also sorry for now since I don't have another room, at least the couch folds out so you can sleep on that bed'' Anthony demonstrated it for Severus so he could do it by himself.

''Also I wanted to tell you since schools here end two months before Hogwarts but starts two months earlier , you have nothing to worry about oh except one little thing…'' Anthony grinned ''you have seven years at Hogwarts right? Starts at 11 ends at 17?'' Severus nodded as he slowly sat down onto the soft couch ''well thing is , kids here start school at 4'' Severus's eyes widened ''well that's primary school that goes from 4 to 9 then secondary that's from 10 to 18 and Ilvermorny is from 10 to 18 and you're only in fifth year…so 4 more years ! Yay '' Anthony raised his hands up happily.

''so I'll graduate when I'm 20? That's great, but when are wizards here at legal age to use magic…'' he looked at the man nervously waiting for him to respond an exaggerated number like 50.

''Oh 17, but in Ilvermorny you can't take your wand out of school until you reach that age'' Severus gave a sigh of relief

''These are going to be a couple of interesting months aren't they?'' Anthony asked raising a brow as Severus nodded coolly.

''Certainly they are…''

* * *

Severus looked up at the large stone castle. When he had arrived he was surprised to see it on a mountain unlike Hogwarts that was on a hill basically. The first years took carriages through the forest while the rest had to hike up the castle. He felt lost and anxious being surrounded by all these loud talkative Americans. It made shivers run down his spine as he trudged up the mountain lead by a Pukwudgie named William. Severus kept face down instead interested in his strange robes. Unlike the others his had no design on the wrists. Some looked like golden leaves and branches, others like arrows or feathers, some swirls twisting and bending while his favorite was a golden snake intertwined. But the colors where all the same, cranberry and blue, what ridiculous colors truthfully!

''Boo…'' Severus jumped like a cat, whipping out his wand from his pocket turning around and pointing it at a girl…a beautiful green eyed girl.

''Lily…'' his breath was shaky.

''who's Lily?'' the girl asked and looked down at the wand he held ''you're breaking school code you k-'' she noticed he had no designs on his robes wrist. ''You aren't from this school are you speak again!'' all her fear was washed away by his accent.

''what?'' he shook his head and she laughed instead. This girl, this girl and her beautiful pale, cruel green eyes that twinkled when she stood in the perfect spot with the sun reflecting off it making it look like freckles of gold in those haunting green eyes. But she wasn't lily, she didn't have long auburn hair or an accent. No her hair was short cut into a bob style and black. Her face wasn't pale like lilies but instead sun kissed.

''Wow you're actually British, man that's so freaking cool I've never met a British person! '' She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the front of the group, Severus had no idea what to do and had been rendered speechless by the girls actions.

''CONRAD, SHIRLLEY, JOHN PAUL!'' she yelled at the top of her lungs as three students turned around. One was a boy with slicked back oiled hair, he held a cool aurora, much to cool for the yelling girl. The other was another shorter girl with large aviator glasses and straight brown hair held by a clip, studious if he had to say. And the final one, he smiled at Severus, he had dark skin and surprising sky blue eyes, his hair was brushed up in a box style, he was more of a friendly type to say.

''Look what I found! He's British, like actually, really British'' Conrad rolled his eyes.

''Of course duh, it's not like their myth or something Lia'' The boy had a Boston accent.

''Ophelia I think you're scaring him, he's blank as a sheet'' The brown haired girl spoke softly and in hushed tones, she was more of a country person.

''Ophie, let the poor guy go come on'' The dark skinned boy laughed softly, he, well he sounded like the stereotypical New Yorker sounded like as well. Finally Severus had had it.

''RELEASE ME NOW !'' he shook his arm free and rushed far away from the girl , disappearing into the crowd that kept marching on getting closer to the school.

''Kid it that way!'' Severus came to a halt and looked down a goblin like creature, he had a bow and arrow in his hand, William.

''Y-yes sir'' Severus sighed and turned around to continue his trudging.

* * *

Snape had been placed in a room filled with 10 year olds, literal 10 year old children who were awaiting their sorting. He wondered where all the other students he saw where. Perhaps it was like Hogwarts and the other side was a large dining hall? But as time progressed and more children where called until he was the last, he felt nervous as hell.

''Severus Snape….'' The large wooden doors opened as a woman called from inside. He picked up his courage and stepped forward till he came to a circular room. One side had a large carved bird, another had a carved cat, one of them was carved Pukwudgie and the last was a large silver horned Snake with a crystal ball in the middle of its forehead.

''these are the four houses, their representatives are the Thunderbird, the Wampus, the Pukwudgie and finally Horned serpent'' the tall woman spoke, she wore long yellow robes.

''stand in the middle please'' Severus walked over and looked up , he became even more nervous when he saw the older students watching up high in balconies , his eyes connected with the strange girl and she waved happily at him. Suddenly the carving of Wampus began to roar, the Pukwudgie raised its arrow high up in the air and the horned serpents crystal began to glow. The cries of the students yelling the houses for him to choose began to echo through the circular hall until they were hushed by a large popping spell.

''Severus Snape our new student, it seems three of the four houses have taken you into their favour, you may choose whichever one you desire and comes from your heart. Without a heartbeat itself Severus turned to the horned serpents whose crystal light grew brighter and he stepped forward. He winced and felt something burning him and saw light coming from the wrist of his robes to see it was coming through the fabric, golden tangled snakes appeared on his robes and he grinned. Loud cheering from all houses could be heard.

''Excellent choice my dear , there hasn't been a witch or wizard that hasn't succeeded in life who wasn't been in Horned Serpent'' the teacher shook his hand as the statue moved out of the way to reveal a door that lead into a huge hall. The first years waited as Severus was directed to the horned serpent table. He looked up and saw the older children rush down to either eat or greet the new student in 6 year. The first by his side was the dark haired girl.

''I can't believe you're in my house !'' her group of friends had left to their own houses ''I'll show you around I promise ! Oh I almost forgot, the names Ophelia Daae'' She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her nervously and into her cruel eyes as a frown melted into a smile and he shook her hand in return.

''Severus, Severus Snape!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like my character Ophelia , if you have any suggestions on her character please inform me and remember to please , please leave a review.**

''So Severus, you actually went to Hogwarts? My parents say that school for the mentally retarded'' a bunch of the Wampus students leaned over and began to talk to him. The tables where from Wampus, Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie and thunderbird. Apparently everyone wanted to be near the Horned Serpents.

''Yeah I heard that Dumbledore is really old!''

''And wrinkly!'' someone shouted over by Thunderbird and they all broke into a fit of laughter. Severus looked around nervously, he had never been surrounded by people who were eager to engage with him. Of course he knew sooner or later they would come to dislike him but for now he took in the attention he had craved for years. But now he began to feel a bit annoyed as they kept insulting Hogwarts.

''don't listen to them Severus, they're just a bunch of idiots'' Severus raised a brow as he kept eating.

''how do you know?'' he asked at worse moment as she stuffed her mouth with mashed potatoes. She raised up a finger then two, three, she cocked her hand to the side as if waving before swallowing.

''Sorry, what did you say again I forgot'' she grinned at him.

''How do you know about Hogwarts?''

''well both my dad went there for 3 years before being transferred to Durmstrang and my mom went to Beauxbatons , nasty French school to be truthful…'' she played around with her spaghetti , staring down at it , Severus ignored the others and watched her. Suddenly she smiled.

''But it's funny you know, cause my dad is British, though he went to a Norwegian school, he speaks English and lives in Germany while having a French last name!'' She let out one of her explosive laughter's, or a mix of snorts and wheezes which to be truthful was a bit contagious.

''Children, children please!'' a grumpy rough voice spoke up loudly and the hall went silent, everyone turned to look over and saw William standing beside the same honey lemon robe colored lady. She had short curled brown hair and a soft smile, her eyes twinkled lightly behind her large round glasses making her look owl like and she had a nicer calmer look she could make Dumbledore run for his money.

''Please I would like to introduce you all to this new lovely year, come on Ilvermorny let me hear a…''

''YEAH!'' everyone screamed at the top of their lungs pumping their fists in the air, they all laughed loudly but the hall was hushed quickly.

''Yes I know, we have lots of bunched up school spirit don't we Ilvermorny students? but this year we're going a bit more serious, nobody shall be allowed near the Snake tree or outside the school grounds into the forest bellow the mountain, there has been a spotting of hide-behinds so with that **Semper respicere post tergum** '' she opened her arms and small fireworks whizzed through the air around the enchanted ceiling made to look like a beautiful sky with a flock of birds and clouds that turned into shapes of animals. As the food disappeared the students were ushered out by the head of houses, their teacher Mr. Kidwell was a strange man with slicked backed blonde hair, and he was a lanky man and the potions teacher.

''Come on! tomorrow we don't have classes since its technically the first day of school but the next day we get to classes and get settled so tomorrow I'll show you the grounds !'' as she walked he watched how her dark hair bounced up and down with every step. Her hands where tucked into her pockets, uniform already a mess to look at almost worse than Potter or Black.

''what about wands?'' Severus raised a brow.

''Well you see first years stayed back right? well they get to technically choose a wand that's made for them and their drawn too , while we already have our wands awaiting at our dormitory's that that 9th years pass out , you already had yours from England so you don't have to go to the process…''

''and your wand, what is it made out of'' She was silent for a moment.

''I guess the same stuff as everyone else's you know, I'm not anything particularly special, I'm just Ophelia Asta'' She smiled till someone shoved her over.

''Yeah Ophelia Asta La Vista and her kooky dad and pure-blood crazy mom!'' A boy pried in grinning and wrapping a friendly arm around Severus's shoulder ''don't even talk to her, you know her she's probably as crazy as her father '' Severus sneered and the boy gave Ophelia a dirty look.

''I heard her parents are cousins!'' Some of those nearby snickered and whispered in their own little groups while Ophelia looked down angrily and whispered to herself ''2nd cousins twice remove'' Severus couldn't help but let out a soft snort.

''Don't worry , most pure bloods in England are practically cousins , once , twice and three times removed they'll do anything to keep the purity'' He crossed his arms as he saw Ophelia's surprised look , she smiled wildly at him showing the little slit separating her front teeth , it was funny and childlike.

''Oh come on Severus, then what are you? Are both your parents cousins too?'' the boy let go of him and gave a sly smile challenging the new boy.

''No, my fathers a muggle, my mother's from the line of Merlin or rather known as Prince'' he felt a twinge of pride stating the facts. ''I've already inherited everything'' Before the boy could say anything more Ophelia grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him away faster into the HS dormitory.

''Come on hurry Severus, can I call you Sev? Okay I'll call you Sev'' she reached her hand up in the air as a wand came flying her way and she caught it in midair. It was a strange wand, it was elegant and slim and looked like tree branches reaching up to the tip, it was dark but the hilt looked like silver with a large green stone in the middle. The end was a bit crooked. He looked around and saw the other students seemed to have either brown or black plain branch looking wands.

''You're wand's a bit strange isn't it?'' He raised a brow and her face went completely red.

''It's my Pa's'' she grinned '' you know how he got it? His parents had sent him here first before going with Hogwarts because of its history, he saw the tree outside , it was beautiful and grand so he conjured an axe and began to hack away all night , the Pukwudgie tried to stop him but…he used dark magic to cast them away till he had enough wood to make a wand , he finally broke a ring of his family heirloom , he killed a boom slang and took its venom using it for its core….its silver because that's what happened to the wood , really its beautiful if you think about it'' Severus listened with pure fascination at the story

''When he gave it to me he said to be very careful, the wand was very mischievous as well as loyal'' She held it in her hand as they stood there in the middle. She was silent, in deep thought.

''They aren't my friends you know…the people I introduced you too , they just pity me , they all think in a bit daft which is somewhat true'' her face broke into a soft smile as she stood in front of the large window in one of the towers. The fading light filtered in making it look like halo around her head, her eyes twinkled with past memories and hopes.

''It's dumb isn't it, I heard a rumor saying I was The Dark Lords daughter because of my wand and well…my bloodline , Salazar Slytherin'' Severus's eyes widened ''My great ,great ,great and some other greats grandmother was the squib daughter of the straight blood of Salazar , so she had a son who was a wizard and he heard about his history and thought what his grandmother did was horrible so he killed his own parents and married a witch , the blood became pure again and it ended up with me and well…Tommy Riddle'' Severus stared at her. This was one of the heirs of the Famous pure blood Salazar Slytherin, this pretty, silly little thing.

''Hey Severus, we need to show you the dorms'' one of the 9th years called him over.

''Well, Ophelia I suppose I'll see you tomorrow'' She nodded but kept standing there, her heart beating rapidly, she just couldn't ever keep her mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**There is a rape mention so please do not read if you become triggered by such things , but I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me your opinions so please remember to review !**

He dreamed of boys screaming, well he actually heard them scream.

''GET OUT!''

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'' and he finally heard the voice and someone shaking him from his shoulders.

''SEVERUS GET UP HURRY BEFORE THEY DRAG ME OUT!'' One of the 9th year boys grabbed her. ''MEET ME AT THE STATUES!'' she said before being thrown out. Severus sat up in his bed and looked at the door wildly where she had been dragged away by one of the older students. He let out a soft chuckle escape. She probably was insane but more of in a good way.

''God she's insane ain't she, but poor thing really'' One of the students said rubbing his eyes. Severus stood by the edge of his bed trying to keep the world from spinning after waking up so quickly.

''yeah and how?'' he asked in a much too mocking voice.

''didn't ya know Sevvy? Well I guess she wouldn't tell you but…'' he stopped for a moment, an awkward pause. ''there was an accident about 5 years ago everyone heard about , well when she was 12 when her ma wanted her to get 'courted' you know those pure bloods from Europe , she was technically engaged with this old guy called Judge Throttle immediately after she was born, probably 30 or something but he was super rich from London and a very pure blood at that'' the boy explained , Severus soon became intrigued ''They say the guy would appear on the street by her window trying to swoon a bloody 12 year old with flowers , chocolates and candies of course every single day .she took it as friendliness and spent her days with him , he took her to balls and plays and whatever pure bloods do for entertainment. Till one night she was invited to a ball'' most of the boys had woken up by now to listen to the story. ''it was a masquerade party and everyone was drunk of course being so young, she couldn't handle the wine she was given on accident''

''yeah while being poisoned to hallucinate !'' a boy yelled out and the others laughed ''she truthfully is really pretty but so…strange , so she was trying to find the judge and of course he was there along with her mother…poor thing , the judge came into her view and she jumped into his arms happy to see a familiar face , poor thing , she was so afraid , tormented then…right in front of everyone he took his cloak and wrapped it around her taking her to a nearby couch , everyone saw her as daft and laughed , mocking her along with her mother…poor soul really…you see what happened was that he wanted to take her as her own once and for all , her mother ignored her cries as she was be-''

''NO, WOULD NO ONE HELP HER?! JUST SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!'' He said angrily and stomped away slamming the door. His stomach churned and he couldn't hold it, he doubled over and let loose his dinner from last night. How could they laugh at that? His face turned red and he wiped away his mouth and went out to find Ophelia.

* * *

Ophelia looked down from the astronomy tower, her eyes looking at the dark sky soon to lighten.

''Ophelia you weren't by the Statues?'' Severus asked, she looked calm ''I thought you'd be here, sometimes I'd go to the astronomy tower at Hogwarts as well with my best friend. She still kept silent.

''They told you didn't they? I heard the beginning before leaving…It's not…it's that''

''You don't need to explain Ophelia, it wasn't your faul-''

''YES IT WAS, IT WAS ALL MY FAULT I WENT AND I EARNED MY LESSON!'' she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

''My father…he had to leave America because well, how do you put it? He murdered the judge'' Severus's eyes widened ''He didn't disserve it though, I jumped onto him and he must have had gotten the wrong clue and I was drinking because I was stupid and I knew I shouldn't have been there and still I was…'' She wiped her own tears away ''I know you probably don't want to friends now , its fine , most people only are because like I said , they just pity me'' She crossed her arms and went back to the window and watched as the sun began to illuminate the sky with its warm colors.

''Ophelia you know…I didn't inherit this nose'' she turned to look at him and raised a brow ''my father he… he wasn't very fond of the wizarding world to be truthful so he took his rage out on me, I also feel like it's my fault but then I realized it really wasn't, he was blind with anger and the judge blind with idiocy'' She stared at him in silence and then began to laugh loudly.

''Well you should see mines!''

''Hey nothing's wrong with yours?!'' Severus cried out and laughed as well.

''No, I was slammed in the nose by a bludger and it broke it, never actually let it heal properly so it's a bit to the left from my view'' Severus smiled and shook his head. ''Oh wait! I wanted to show this!'' she stepped out of the way and let him see the sunset, it was even more beautiful than from Hogwarts view''

* * *

The grounds where covered with thick fog and large trees with stuck out roots, yet an animagus had its perks when it came to such things. A large black wolf strutted through the woods under the large mountain. It growled whenever it heard a sound, those hide-behinds where a bunch of assholes truthfully. It looked around the grounds before turning into its human form. The man was tall, pale and skinny enough that you could see his ribcage. His skin was stained with strange tattoos, signs and numbers in all languages. His dark and messy tangled hair went all the way down to his hips. Eyes a sharp green like a snakes. Yet the funniest sight was a military hat unstop of the dark tangled mess. He licked his lips and let out a low growl under his breath looking around.

''Come out ya fucking bastard, I may not have a wand but I can certainly fuck you up!'' he yelled.

* * *

''Okay so you're telling me it took you a whole month to reach a high note in singing because your mother wanted you to have a more higher voice ? Show me then'' Ophelia grinned and stood up from her seat at the breakfast table.

''Green finch , linnet bird , nightingale , blackbird and little lark , sing for me sing for me , let me hear your little tweets , soft and sweet as beckoning comes from the stars , lovely glow up above , little birds sing for me sing for me and tell me what is love and purity , let me hear you sing sweet little birds. Green finch, linnet bird, nightingale, black bird and little lark'' she bowed before Severus a smile plastered upon her face.

''Bravo!'' Her voice sounded sweet and high like an opera singer less dramatic. The other students of course scoffed and snickered but Severus clapped his hands. He and Lily would never do such a thing, she was never as courage's to sing out loud nor would he risk embarrassing himself with the Slytherin's to clap.

''Oh come on, I'm getting a bit rusty, it's been awhile'' She sat back down and went back to her waffle, pouring disgusting amounts of syrup on it.

''How the bloody hell do you do that?'' he looked horrified.

''it's the reason I get like this!'' she leaned over and stuck her tongue out widening her eyes enough so they could bulge out a bit. He rolled his eyes and grinned a bit. Truthfully she was more entertaining than Lily. He went rigid, what was he doing comparing Lily and Ophelia? They were two completely different people. He shook his head and sighed.

''Come on hurry Sev, I need to show you outside, the field, the tree, the bridge and the statues!'' she began to shove the food on her plate into her mouth trying to hurry.

''I'm going calm down?'' He sighed, she was going to be quite a challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like the new chapter and tell me what you think of our new teacher Mr. Achmetha (Ak-Meth-tha) and remember to review**

The man stared up at the castle, he raised a brow and grinned to himself. He hid himself behind the large thick trunks of twisting trees.

''What do you think Beedlee'' The Strange man whispered to a slick black Mamba he had picked up during one of his times in hiding. It was coiled softly around its neck, head resting on his shoulder

''It is dangerous if I say truthfully , I do not like humans you know this but I have accepted you , I connected with you but there lies many hands and eyes I do not wish to be seen or touched by…'' It whispered into its ear, its tickling the man's neck.

''We will hide here for now Beedlee'' The man answered, his hand resting on the tree trunk.

''come child, let us rest''

* * *

Ophelia dashed down the hall, Severus tailing along.

''TODAY WE HAVE THE SPECIAL CLASSES WITH PRINCIPLE YOUNGBLOOD HURRY SEV !'' she yelled stopping for a brief moment to catch her own breath before climbing up the stairs three at a time stretching her legs till they ended up on the 5th floor.

''Made it just in ti-'' a large crow screeched in the distance as she slammed the door open. The other students looked back at her curiously.

''Hey losers!'' she grinned as Miss Youngblood rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

''sit Ophelia…'' Severus came in a second after , his hair tangled , he didn't have any time to brush it after physical education which he hated most out of all his classes. He tried to remember them all along with the teachers. He began to recite his list in order as he sat down next to Ophelia.

'Charms with Mrs. Milligan

Transfiguration with Mr. Le Lacheur

Defense against the dark arts with Mr. Price

Care of magical creatures with Miss. Thornley

Herbology with Mr. Macknara

History of Magic with Mrs. Nuno

Potions with Mr. Kidwell

Alchemy with Miss. Youngblood

Divination one week with Madam Moore and Study of ancient runes the other week with Mr. Dumezweni'

''pSs Snape'' Ophelia rubbed her elbow into Severus's ribs ''Mrs. Youngblood is calling on you, are you deaf'' Severus's head snapped up.

''Sorry Professor, I was distracted, please can you ask me your question again?''

''I asked you, what are the three principles of alchemy'' She crossed her arms in front of her, today she wore a large feathery hat the colors of a peacocks feathers.

''Mercury, salt and Sulphur'' he straightened his back confidently and she smiled.

''Ophelia now please recite the planets and metals of Alchemy'' Ophelia grinned and straightened her tie as well.

''Moon with silver , Mercury with Quicksilver , Venus with copper, the sun with gold, mars with iron , Jupiter and tin and finally Saturn along with lead'' She ended raising her chin up.

''Very good Ophelia and Severus, Nicholas Flamel would be very proud'' a few of the students snickered as she sunk in her seat red faced and embarrassed

* * *

''You know it's almost Halloween… its October already can you believe it?'' She stuffed her notes inside her messenger bag while Severus stacked his properly and placed them inside his own leather bag.

''Yes I can believe it , it said on the calendar you know , now come on I don't want to miss Dinner again , I have no idea why I signed up for Divination and Ancient runes , its hell really'' Ophelia snorted and rolled her eyes as they walked out of class.

''So...what do you plan on doing when Christmas comes?'' He raised a brow.

''Ophelia we aren't even close to December, hold your horse''

''Its hold your horses genius, either way I'm planning on staying my mother is going on a trip with my brother to Australia so I have to stay here, and you?'' She climbed onto the bannister turning to grin at Severus as she let go and slid down, he could hear her giggling all the way.

''Well if you don't run away I could tell you, but I'm returning to England so I can have a look at the estate of my inheritance…you know…you could come with me if you wish and not annoy me…'' she didn't have any time to jump off the bannister as she slid down and fell on her ass with a loud _THUMP!_

''really?! Me I can go with you to England, I've only been once you know, every time I go to Europe it's usually France or Germany'' She kept on rambling. ''I could knit us sweaters, I learned from my nanny how to knit, what color do you want? wait don't tell me , green and black I bet , mines I'll be green and gold , I like those colors their nice'' Severus sighed and almost immediately regretted the idea , now even more when the thought came to his mind 'A girl in his home' and a girl who liked him as well.. He shivered and thought of Lily, how he would usually stay at her parents' home every Christmas and break.

They walked down entering the round Hall with four entryways, of course they always choose the one with silver doors, and they entered the mess hall. It was a huge hall with a long tall ceiling, this time enchanted with rain and soft thunder but no sound.

''Odd don't you think?'' Severus asked as they sat down, other students filing in.

''Nah, it always changes with the weather if you haven't noticed'' she teased and began to grab at some roast beef, chicken legs, tomato soup, boiled carrots and potatoes and breadsticks. She piled it high on her plate.

''You're hungry?'' Severus just ate a simple chicken sandwich.

''and you aren't? I have quidditch practice after this'' she bit into the chicken leg as the hall doors closed indicating all the students had arrived.

''Everyone, everyone please give me your undivided attention!'' Miss Youngblood spoke loudly, William the Pukwudgie grumbled next to her. He was usually grumpy.

''We have an important announcement, as you know I am usually the one late to Alchemy lessons for those who take my class'' There was a soft laughter from the students ''so I have decided the school would rather be thankful to have a teacher who was always available, please give your warmest welcome to our new Alchemy teacher Mr. Achmetha'' The students clapped, a bit happy they didn't have to face the wrath of not turning in their homework face to face with their Principle.

Ophelia raised a brow at the strange man.

''Look at his tattoo, its cool don't you think?'' she asked Severus in a whisper.

''It's an eye Ophelia, plenty people have tattoos of snakes'' He shrugged and went back to eating.

''Yeah then why does he have a snake?'' before Severus could respond Mr. Achmetha spoke up.

''I am so touched by your warm welcoming'' He was a thin man, hair slicked back in a ponytail with a red bow, high cheekbones and flashing green eyes. A few of the girls swooned at the handsome man, still he had dark lines under his eyes if you looked closely.

''I promise you all I will strive to become the best teacher I could ever possibly become , now I will stop interrupting your dinner'' He flashed a grin as a loud boom of thunder and lightning illuminated the skies , everyone turned to look outside at the bright flash of lightning. Ophelia turned back to look at the teacher and noticed he had left.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter ! remember to leave a review !**

Mr. Achmetha was a strange man, he would sit down while everyone was doing their work and pet his snake cooing it at. If anyone ever tried to touch it he would quickly move his shoulder and practically growl at him. Whenever he walked he had his hands clutched tightly together, hunched over and snake wrapped around him. Still the girls thought nothing of it except his good looks, but they all soon became jealous of Ophelia. The teacher would praise her every chance he got , he would stand behind her and watch her do her work and every time she made a small mistake from smudging ink or writing a word incorrectly he would offer to give her extra points since it wasn't her 'fault' . Once after dinner Ophelia had choir auditions.

''Ophelia Asta Daae, please sing a song for us and try your best'' the teachers who were judging her stared at her, Mr. Achmetha sat at the end of the table, Severus stood behind them nervously and gave Ophelia a dumbs up. He was positive he was much more nervous than Ophelia herself. She instead took in a deep breath and began.

''Green finch and linnet bird , nightingale , blackbird and little lark , sing for me sing for me , let me hear your little tweets , soft and sweet as beckoning comes from the stars , lovely glow up above , little birds sing for me sing for me and tell me what is love and purity , let me hear you sing sweet little birds. Green finch, linnet bird, nightingale, black bird and little lark'' once she finished there was a gasp and everyone turned to look at Mr. Achmetha who was now standing clapping.

''Beautiful, beautiful really I have never such a voice before, who taught you how to sing like an angel'' Severus stepped forward, their teacher was acting much stranger than usual as the snake gave a soft hiss and turned its head to look Severus in his eyes.

1010101010101010

''He's really weird don't you think? I have a theory!'' Ophelia whispered as they walked to their dorm a few days later after their teacher's strange behavior.

''And what is it now?'' he asked, he was much too tired to stay up all night and hear her usual theories.

''What if Mr. Achmetha was a death eater?'' Severus stood still, he heard his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

''A death eater…no…that'' She nodded and looked around.

''Come with me tonight, I'm going to test the theory, I heard some students who broke curfew say they have heard him talk out loud to someone''

''Perhaps a teacher?'' Severus said hopefully, he certainly didn't want his problems from England to follow him here, though he hadn't found many friends' people still talked to him nicely and the best feature? His peculiar friend.

''nope, the voice always responds and they say it doesn't sound like any of the other teachers, come with me Severus please!'' she pleaded with him, whining and giving Severus her puppy dog eyes.

''Alright but if we get caught it's your fault you hear me?'' he grumbled and in return she giggled

10101010

Severus and Ophelia sneaked out under a large black cloak she stole from the defense against dark arts teacher, an invisibility cloak. They shuffled slowly up to the alchemy class where they stopped by the door when they heard someone walking by.

''What do you mean I need to be more careful?'' Mr. Achmetha spoke. Severus looked at Ophelia with side eyes and scooted to the side careful not to make any noise.

''you're an idiot Corvus'' an unfamiliar voice whispered.

''shut up Cygnus I have this all undercool'' They came into view, Ophelia was about to let out a gasp but Severus caught it in time and slammed his palm on her mouth. The strange blonde man looked up, his eyes a cool sharp blue. He had heard them.

''Did you hear that Corvus….'' He hunched over and began sniffing the air.

''You're paranoid mate, come on'' Their teacher opened the door for him and they slipped in. Ophelia turned to look at Severus with wide eyes.

1010101010

''I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I!'' she yelled as they hid in the old abandoned astronomy tower.

''Shut up everyone will hear your bloody yells'' Severus mind began tick, what would he do now? They were probably after him.

''You okay Sev? You look like you've just seen a vampire and they're classes are at midnight it's only ten so we have 2 hours left'' He looked at her annoyed and sneered.

''are you mad making jokes right now knowing that a death eater resides at our school?! They're probably trying to recruite students from here, vampires, werewolves and any pure blood they can convince''

''Do you think….do you think they're after me?'' Severus looked at Ophelia, eyes filled with pure fear.

''They are trying to get me because of my family history, do you think Judge Throttle is with them?'' she began to shake and Severus crossed the room placing his hands on her shoulder but she flinched away.

''Look don't worry about me, I'm more worried about the other students alright Severus'' she said and looked away facing the window.

''You're more powerful than me Severus, we can try and get more proof and get them out…'' she said not looking him in the eyes. ''Halloween is tomorrow…'' she whispered ''my father's death anniversary and….the ball'' she turned to him trying to hide her fear with a face of pride and strength.

''Let's do this Ophelia…together , at the Halloween feast we'll sneak into his office and fin d the evidence we need to send him to Azkaban , you and me Ophelia you're…you're my best friend…'' He smiled and reached for her hand holding it tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a graphic scene centered around rape so please if you aren't comfortable with it do not read it , but please if you do tell me your opinion about it , I would like to hear it very much so please enjoy**

Severus and Ophelia sat at the astronomy tower. Ophelia kept chewing on the end of her wand.

''Why do you do that?''

''because I can?''

''It's nasty, you drop it a lot and there's a bunch of hand grease on it plus you touch other things then touch that''

''You know what's greasier…?'' she paused for a bit ''your hair'' Severus turned to her and gave her an annoyed look.

''You make me laugh Ophelia'' He sneered and lead back on the wall.

''Why can't we just go now and get this done with?'' Ophelia asked standing up, she began to pace.

''sit down you idiot , we need to go at the right moment , you know how much Mr. Achmetha likes his wine , he'll get drunk tonight and at that moment we can strike'' He answered. He closed his eyes and heard footsteps echoing, clearly not Ophelia's. He stood up whipping out his wand and facing the door. Ophelia clutched her own wand and narrowed her eyes. They heard footsteps getting closer. A boy burst in, messy brown hair and dark black eyes, he was huffing and puffing wildly when he noticed the two had their wands pointed at him.

''Oh wow, sorry'' he raised his hands.

''I've never seen you before!'' Ophelia growled and Severus walked closer.

''I just got here three days ago, I came into the school year to late'' He answered at looked at them ''I'm not too fond of crowds, I'm in Horned Serpent'' Severus looked at Ophelia and sighed lowering his wand.

''Alright…go back to the hall'' He said in a serious tone and turned around looking out the window.

''Hey it's not like you can just tell me what to do! I'm staying here'' he crossed his arms as Ophelia looked in-between the two boys.

''Severus…'' she sounded alarmed and backed away against the wall as Snape turned back to face the other boy.

''Is that…a challenge'' He gave an evil grin taking his wand back out of its holster.

''It certainly is''

''Then let me warn you I don't play f-LEVICORPUS!'' he yelled as the boy dropped his wand floating up and turning over.

''HEY LET ME DOWN, THAT WASN'T FAIR I WASN'T READY!'' Ophelia let out a series of snorts and wheezes, her laughter rang through the tower.

''Tell us your name first boy'' Severus poked the boys chest with his own wand as if not even daring to touch him.

''Sweeny Wright'' he grumbled ''can you let me down, the world is spinning'' Severus sighed and muttered the counter jinx under his breath, the boy crashed down on his head.

''What the hell that hurt!'' he cried out and rubbed his poor head, a small bumping slowly forming.

''that's Snapey for you!'' Ophelia giggled and looked over at him smiling, Severus simply rolled his eyes when he heard the giant clock outside the school start ringing for Hallows eve.

''Ophelia…its time, come'' Severus whispered and grabbed her robe dragging her out.

''Wait!'' Sweeny scrambled up ''Let me go with you! I don't even know where I am!''

''You're in the school'' Severus sneered as he practically floated down the stairs, his robes billowing behind him making him look like a ghost.

''No, go get lost we're busy'' Sweeny grinned.

''Yeah 'busy' '' he muttered and Ophelia became red and angered.

''No, he's my best friend, my only friend forever so shut up sweetie!''

''It's Sweeny'' he chuckled and stood back watching them hurry away.

* * *

Ophelia took out her wand and whispered.

''Alohomora'' they heard the door click open and Severus reached over turning the knob, the door creaked open wide enough for them to squeeze through.

''Severus…'' Ophelia's eyes widened as she looked at the sight. The room had stretched out at least 100 yards or more, the teacher's door all the way at the end.

''It's an illusion, come on'' Snape stepped in and at the same moment the room became longer. He scowled and began to walk, jog and finally he went into a mad dash. He couldn't even see the door now anymore when he was hit on the head.

''Severus, it was an illusion'' Ophelia held a large thick book slamming it on Severus head. ''I never knew you could do the running man so good'' She dropped the book as Severus supported his weight on one of the tables.

''Are you daft or something you could have killed me!''

''It was just a little nudge'' she shrugged ''come on now'' She whispered and waited for Severus to regain his strength. He inched slowly and closer to the door where he leaned over and waited for any sound but there was none.

''I don't think there in here'' he answered and finally opened the door. The room was filled with skulls, jars filled with the most disgusting and strangest things you could ever imagine. There where backs on every surface possible.

''Well…we know he isn't the tidiest person ever!'' she looked fascinated along with Severus. They looked around for a bit. Ophelia was kneeled down searching through his chest. There where hundreds of journals, every color and size all messy scribbles she couldn't understand.

''Have you found anything?'' Severus asked as he looked through their teacher's desk.

''No I haven't found anything….'' She went silent as she took out a picture and tilted her head squinting her eyes to get a better look at it.

''Severus…he has a picture of me…pictures'' she gasped and dived deeper in.

''OPHELIA'' he rushed over and took a sniff out of a small bottle and whispered.

''Polyjuice potion…'' Her face went into a pale white. Neither had noticed a man creeping up behind them.

''Drop your wand or I'll kill him'' A familiar voice whispered but only known to Ophelia who felt her heart jump out of her chest.

''Yes sir…'' She spoke quickly and dropped it without a thought. Severus tried to look around but was held by the neck.

''Ophelia, don't look him in the eyes, don't think of it!'' He yelled, how stupid was he too leave his wand on the desk?

''Shut up boy!'' He growled as an idea came to him ''Ophelia come here child'' She walked over slowly, her head lowered '' He raised his wand and whispered ''In Memoria'' She yelled in pain as her memories of that horrible night where ripped from her very mind, she twisted and twitched crying loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain surged through her body and where passed onto Severus.

''A new little spell of mines what do you think?'' Severus couldn't hear him anymore as he was thrown into the darkness of his best friends mind.

* * *

''Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird and little lark.

sing for me sing for me , let me hear your little tweets, soft and sweet as beckoning comes from the stars its maddening to stare at the world outside

Lovely glow up above, little birds sing for me sing for me and tell me what is love and purity.

Let me hear you sing sweet little birds. Green finch, linnet bird, nightingale, black bird and little lark'' A small girl sang, long black hair curled like a candles dancing flame. She wore a dark blue dress that came around her knees. There was a small crowd of people that sat on stiff looking couches holding teacups that they placed down and clapped for the young girl. A man stared at her with dark greedy eyes. Another tow headed man next to a lady with the same hair colored scowled at the man with his eyes but his face held calamity.

''Ophelia child that was very nice no go away the adults must talk'' The woman talked, she was beautiful but looked like a vain person. The memory flashed away into another one. She held the hand of a man, giggling happily as the man from before stared with his deep dark disgusting eyes. He licked his lips but kept walking and tightened his hold on the girl. The memory faded and he knew what was next. He tried to get out but he knew that man saw it as torture for him. He growled and watched the memory from afar. An older girl from before wearing a blood red dress that was higher up from her ankles. Her hair was still long and beautiful. She looked around and entered the large mansion. She gasped and smiled at the sight of people dancing beautifully around in a circle, their large gowns flowing making them look like they were floating in air. They wore masks of all kinds. A man stood in a corner, the edge of his mask curled up into horns as he disappeared into a crowd. After a bit the lights where hard on her eyes, either they became too bright or too dark. She looked around being thrown around by the dancing couples till she felt a large hand on her shoulder and she turned quickly. Her heart leaped out of her chest and she threw herself onto the familiar man.

''Judge Throttle! You came for me, you came you came'' She kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. The man's face became white as he grabbed his robe and wrapped it around the girl lightly.

''You must be freezing my girl'' He rested his hand upon her lower back, it slid down slowly and slowly resting on her bottom. ''Shall I warm you up?'' he asked and sat he down on a love chair. She looked at him almost sleepily. He growled and caught her hair holding it tightly in his fists. She yelped.

''what are you doi-'' She yelled as he lowered his hand on her dress and ripped it off practically.

''STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!'' people turned and began to laugh looking at the idiotic girl, so weak and stupid. Ophelia looked around as she felt his hands roaming her body, sliding up and down and pulling off her under clothes.

''Please stop'' She whimpered as she noticed someone standing behind him, she wasn't laughing. Her silvery hair framing her face covered by a mask. She began to take it off and threw it on the floor.

''Mum…MUMMY!'' she screamed as tears began to gather up. She felt a stinging pain go through her core and she let out an ear bleeding scream. She felt the man she knew once as her best friend pulling her hair and doing something hurting her badly down under. She looked back at her mother tears blinding her visions as she heard her laugh…

''NOOOOOO!'' Someone screamed and jabbed their wand into the judge's neck. Severus fell over breathing heavily. He saw Ophelia in the corner passed out, tears dry on her cheeks. Severus turned and saw their professor being held back by the strange man. He was screaming but he couldn't make out what came out of his mouth. The judge was choking on his own blood now that trickled and pooled around him. He met the man's eyes before everything became black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember to leave a review !**

Lily hadn't seen Severus for months. Once in a while she would call out for him the library and ask the walls if she could borrow some ink. When she realized he was gone she would stare at her paper and sigh. Lily felt absolutely felt horrible, how could she do that to him? After all those years of friendship? She remembered the times she'd call him names and tease him and he always forgave her no matter what and now…one little word and she had gone berserk and was even dating the boy they both had been enemies with!

''Hey Lily you okay?'' Mary Macdonald asked as they walked down towards Herbology class. Lily shook her head.

''No I'm just worried about Severus , he left near the end of the school year last year and he isn't even here for his 6th year !'' she sighed as lily began to put her gloves on.

''Augh, why do you care about Severus? He probably left early to become a death eater'' she mocked and rolled her eyes.

101010101.

Severus hadn't seen Ophelia for a whole week. Once he tried to enter the infirmary where he was shooed away by the nurse, the other time he was sent flying out. Now he knew to stay very well away from the place but he just couldn't stop, she was his friend after all.

''Nurse Grose, you must let me see Ophelia, I'm her only friend!'' he practically begged the Nurse.

''Severus sweetheart I know you want to see her but right now she isn't well at all , just wait a few more days and I bet she'll get more better'' Severus grumbled under his breath and walked away counting the cracks on the floor,

''Hey!'' A familiar voice called out and Severus looked up with a scowl on his face.

''You're that Sweeny boy!'' He growled and rushed passed him knocking shoulders.

''Hey that's a bit rude don't you think?'' The boy began to follow him up the stairs, hands clasped behind him.

''Anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?'' Severus sneered, he began to wish today he had classes but after the incident they had cut the classes and everyone's curfews ended at 8 instead of 10.

''Yes plenty have, you know it's funny I don't have any classes with you except ancient runes…'' Severus stopped and turned to him, face paler than usual.

''Are…are you a…a vampire?'' He felt the blood drain out of his face.

''Obviously not!'' Sweeny protested while Severus let out a sigh of relief.

''I'm a wereborn'' Severus raised a brow ''I was born a werewolf who's both parents are magical, do people really not know-'' before he could finish Severus was rushing up the stairs. ''HEY! IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE OTHERS'' Sweeny called out face falling into a frown.

''See you at Ancient Runes…'' he mumbled and left.

101010101

Severus sneaked through the dark hallways of Ilvermorny, he practically disappeared into the shadows of a corner whenever a teacher passed but he was rather glad they were teachers and not one of those Pukwudgies he came to really hate. He stood deathly still hiding in one of the alcoves as Madam Moore passed by muttering to herself about Gladiolus and Carnation flowers. He rolled his eyes and once the coast was clear he went back to sneaking into the infirmary. He felt like a Gryffindork he wanted to vomit by then but he knew if it was Ophelia doing this she would probably run through the halls banging on pots and pans to get to Severus. Lily would have never done that. She would only visit him at least once and not go back until he got better, sometimes she never even went to visit him. As he pondered he never noticed a midnight black snake slithering slowly behind him careful not to make any noise.

''Child you should not be out so late at night , has no one ever told you rules have reasons ?'' Severus whipped around, wand already in his hand but he was pinned into the wall before he could even let a squeal escape.

''Who are you?'' Severus tried to calm himself.

''I am I, and you are you?'' The man grinned and released his grip.

''There are preachers who kill there are killers who preach, there are teachers who lie there are liars who teach, take you pick who are you!'' Severus spat as he gripped his wand tighter.

''Cygnus Liaam'' he answered hands inside his pockets , he was a tall lanky man with blonde hair slicked back and large oval glasses framing his face , his skin looked to pale to be human for his own good a bit like Professor Achmetha.

''You where there that night weren't you'' Severus spoke in a hushed tone and he narrowed his eyes.

''He's still alive you know…I would have let Mr. Achmetha kill him but I knew it was wrong…'' Severus swallowed the large lump in his throat.

''and what do you want with us, with her?'' he asked voice a bit shaky.

''Nothing, We're just keeping a…eye ….on you…'' he winked revealing his neck to him, a horrifyingly detailed eye was inked into the pale long neck. ''as they say semper respicere post tergum'' he waved his hand turning a corner. Severus quickly followed but so no sign of life except a meaty hand on his shoulder.

''Mr. Snape, detention for being out of bed and you lose 30 house points'' Mrs. Nuno spit onto Severus's neck making him shiver a bit.

''Yes madam…'' he grumbled and was dragged off by his professor.

10101010101

''So…are you going to stare at me angrily all morning?'' Sweeny said not looking up from his bowl of cereal and raised a brow.

''I thought your kind ate breakfast earlier then us…'' Severus growled while Sweeny shrugged his shoulders.

''I need to sleep more so rather than having breakfast at 5 in the morning I like having it at 7….'' He grinned as a windows slammed open and someone yelled loudly.

''OWLS AHOY'' Everyone covered their food with napkins or some with their robes as hundreds of owls came flying in. A small little owl dropped a letter packaged on Sweeny's head, thankful it didn't carry anything heavy. As the owls began to leave a larger one soared in and landed on the table next to Severus.

''What do you want Bert'' Severus said, Ophelia's owl was a very, very grumpy owl. It pecked at Snape's shoulder. ''Hey stop it you bloody pigeon!'' Severus yelled and the owl raised its little leg up for him to untie the letter. Snape narrowed his eyes and gave the bird a piece of chicken to chew on while he untied the letter.

''What the hell man you're making 'em a cannibal!'' Sweeny said distressed and tried to take away the chicken but quickly retreated when the owl gave him an evil look.

''Shoo! Off yourself you bloody bird'' Severus said shooing the bird away which gave him one more peck on the hand before flying off. Sweeny stood up from his seat across Severus and leaned over a bit to see what the letter was.

''Mind your wax!'' Severus flicked his hand at him.

''Its 'beeswax' genius'' Sweeny rolled his eyes as Severus read the letter.

'Dearest Ophelia

Judge Throttle has been horribly injured during your little play session with your new friend of yours, I am deeply disappointed along with the judge but I will not get angry for he has told me to forgive you which is something you should be thankful of or your punishment would have been horrendous. I have paid of the magical congress to let Judge throttle be under my care and not be sent to Alcatraz I have decided once you are 17 you will get married, I shall get you out of school this summer and you will live with him. You have no say child for your privileges have been lowered and you will not be allowed to see any friends this summer or any other if you even have any. Your brother Hydrus also sends his regards. And be prepared for Christmas we will be traveling instead to a Death Eater meeting where we will finally be able to meet the new Dark Lord. That is all for now child, do not disappoint me anymore.

Sincerely you're Mother, Desdemona'

Severus crumbled up the paper and threw it at Sweeny's face.

''Aye what was that'' He asked picking up the paper. He unfolded the paper and began to read as Severus had a death grip on his cup. Sweeny raised a brow as he read on, his face falling into a frown deeper and deeper.

''God her mother is a…'' Severus looked up and gave a curt nod. Sweeny looked around ''Come here we can't talk out loud, there are too many eyes and ears, especially…'' his eyes looked forward over to the other houses and his eyes shifted to run along their table. ''Come on Severus'' He said standing up, Severus following his lead.

''So you're telling me Ophelia's mother is a death eater?'' He asked sounding a bit amazed ''I've never seen her once be rude or disgusted with…well…anyone!'' He whispered as they walked out of the hall.

''Well neither have I but you never can tell, she's a pure-blood'' His face fell at the realization, had she just been tricking him all this time? For all he knew right now she could have been all the way in England with her disgusting husband to be.

''Severus…your faces….your faces a bit red'' Sweeny looked over scooting a bit over.

''You know what! What do I even care? It's her problem and not mines I came here for one reason! For merlin's sake I'M POPULAR!'' he began to laugh ''I have nothing to do with her!'' he gave a small satisfied grin and waltzed off leaving Sweeny baffled.

1010101010101

Sweeny stuck his head into the infirmary and so no sign of Nurse Grose. He rushed in but still weary of making any noise. The only thing he saw that could hold any sign of life was a cot covered around with curtains. He sneaked over and opened the curtains slowly and just a crack to make sure it wasn't any other idiot who had hurt themselves while playing quidditch. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ophelia sitting on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling with a blank face. Her cheeks looked hollow like Severus's and her skin was much to light for her normal sun kissed skin , even the light freckles on her face seemed to fade even more. Her eyes where red and puffy, they looked dead and soulless.

''Ophelia…'' he whispered but she didn't move. He saw the table near her filled with piles of food , none even nibbled on , there where long red marks that looked like scratches that went up and down her arms.

''Ophelia are you alright…'' he asked and finally got the guts to enter the area. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in front of her, he waved his hand but she didn't react. ''Hey look you can ta-''

''Go away you're wasting your time…'' her eyes finally moved down to stare at him, it was like a sword pierced through his heart when he finally saw emotions in her eyes but he couldn't tell what it was.

''I'm not leaving you to get better all by yourself, look maybe I'm not your friend but I care about you''

''GET OUT!'' she screamed jumping out of her bed she pointed a shaky finger. She breathed heavily, her frame had become smaller, weaker ''get out…''she whispered as an unnoticed tear ran down her face. But she wasn't looking at him or pointing directly at Sweeny himself. Sweeny turned to see Severus who had followed him up into the infirmary.

''I'll leave'' Sweeny quickly swept away leaving the two standing there in silence

''Ophelia…'' Severus whispered breaking it ''You know I have been best friends with the same girl since I was 9 years old and one day last year I lost her…my best friend…and then I found you, I can't lose you Ophelia not today or tomorrow after you made me do that bloody spit pact'' and suddenly there it was again. The way the light from the window filtered in and formed a warmth body around her. And she laughed, just like that. She was to strong for her own good and he to weak but it shifted at that moment not completely but enough to fill in what they had always needed. Suddenly she burst out with tears and snorts of laughter.

''you're an idiot'' she cried and fell back onto the bed holding her stomach, the tears ran down her face slowly. He didn't know her at all but he would plan to , he would one day be able to finally and proudly call her his 'best friend'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please remember to leave a review and enjoy ! tell me what you thought !**

''I'm asking you this once and once only wright…'' Severus muttered as he pointed a finger at him. They stood inside the abandoned astronomy tower overlooking the large courtyard in the middle of the castle. ''Can I trust you...'' Snape narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

''Well yeah I guess'' Sweeny shrugged his shoulder ''I'm only wild on full moons, hence the werewolf part'' He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, robes messy compared to Severus's composed look.

''Look Severus we're already two days before the winter break , we need to trust each other we already lied to Ophelia!'' Sweeny said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards him, he looked out of the window where Severus kept glancing back to. He watched Ophelia on one of the benches far away from the snow ball fight going in-between the other houses. She held a book in one hand while the other wrote notes for class. She was snuggled up in a much to large sweater and ridiculous looking hat while Mr. Achmetha and the 'mysterious' new potions teacher , after Mr. Kidwell's accident , Mr. Beedlee watched from afar both wearing dark long robes.

''You're still worried aren't you, she has been much more quieter these few months'' He turned back to Severus who's eyes where filled with grief. ''I'm positive Mr. Achmetha is on our side , you know after that night , we should be thankful he wasn't locked up for almost murdering someone but at I guess it was seen as protection of a student no?'' Snape ignored Sweeny. ''Come on mate, we gotta keep on with this plan'' Severus finally snapped out of his trance.

''I know somebody who can get us to England…'' Sweeny raised a brow.

''Who?''

* * *

''I really can't believe you're leaving me here all alone! It's absolutely unfair you two are leaving back to England!'' Ophelia sighed as she walked with them over to the Mystic train. Earlier that day Severus had grabbed some of her wardrobe to take over to England. They had seen no flaw in their plan. Severus would brew a Polyjuice potion to make him look like Ophelia and stay with her mother to try and get information to stop her from handing her daughter away, while he was there he would take another servants hair and hide them away, he would brew another potion and give to Sweeny so he wouldn't be alone in case the plan went wrong.

''Well it's not like I want to travel with this idiot…'' Severus shot Sweeny a glare ''I'm leaving to organize a few things I didn't get too and I don't what on earth he's doing!''

''I'm visiting family in England, my parents told me to go because some distant relatives on my mother's side has a son who's a werewolf and they asked us to come'' He shrugged his shoulders. At least it wasn't a complete lie, he would go visit that summer. That Christmas Sweeny had gotten permission from his parents to stay with Severus since there would only be a full moon during their vacation and he assured them he could handle himself with the enchanted chains he had given Severus to secure him during his time of the month.

''Oh well fine, bring me something!'' she waved to them as they began to board the Mystic train.

''I promise Ophelia'' Severus said as he rushed over and took her in an unexpected hug, he ran his hands through her hair and suddenly as the train whistle howled he pulled.

''OW!'' she hissed as he plucked a few hairs.

''Sorry it got stuck on the buttons of my robe, bye Ophelia!'' He took her hair and tucked it in his pocket. She gave him a weird look but smiled and pushed him.

''Go on you better get going before the train leaves without you!'' She laughed as she watched Severus rush back over to the train never looking back, well better said not able since his face grew a bright red.

''Do you have the hair?'' Sweeny asked as Snape swept up the small ladder to board the train, once he was on it began to make its slow departure.

''Yes, I got a fair amount of strands but I can cut them in half to make them last longer and I'm sure some of her clothes have rouge ones as well'' Severus took out the strands of hair as Sweeny handed him a small box filled with large vials of Polyjuice potion being able to last at least a whole month for their sakes. He tucked in the hair in one of the corners before closing it and handing it back to Sweeny.

''Dammit!'' Severus cursed as they walked back to their compartment.

''Bloody hell!'' Severus whispered and looked at Sweeny. ''I forgot you don't have your wand!'' Sweeny grinned and slipped out his wand from his boots.

''If a student goes out of the country for vacation they allow you to bring your wand'' He grinned and slid open the compartment door bounding in.

''you bastard you never told me and I'm here worrying about you!'' Severus scowled and shut the door.

* * *

Severus rushed out of the train hurrying over to pick up his belongings in the back of the train. Sweeny and he searched frantically to get train center where Anthony would pick them up.

''Are you sure he'll show up?'' Sweeny asked a bit nervous as he tugged his luggage along.

''I'm positive!'' Severus answered as he looked over again at the train center. There were two floors the first for muggles and the second for the wizarding world. Of course if any muggle ever entered they'd see everything falling apart and abandoned and leave immediately to safety.

''There he is!'' Severus yelled to Sweeny over the crowd and rushed over with his trunk to see Anthony standing by one of the large columns trying to find the familiar face of one of his mother's students. He turned to glance around and caught sight of Severus rushing over with the guest in tow.

''SEVVY!'' Anthony called hurrying over, Sweeny held in his laugh at the nickname while Severus made a face of disgust,

''Hello Anthony, I'm very sorry for wasting your time on taking us to England…'' Severus spoke as they began to make their way out of the station.

''No , no its fine really either way I have to make back to Europe as well , there's a Dragon institute in Romania who have been looking for a teacher…''

''You're mother will certainly be proud'' Anthony looked at the other boy who was close to eye level.

''I guess…'' he shrugged as they walked through revolving doors, something Severus still hadn't become adjusted to. They climbed their way up and through the magical barrier separating them. They crossed the muggle station and finally met full on with the city of New York once more.

''Come on boys hurry so nobody sees'' He grabbed Severus's shoulder along with Sweeny's as both boys held tightly to their belongings. Just as traffic began and people began to cross much to distracted on not getting run over Anthony apparated them away.

''Bloody hell!'' Sweeny yelled as he crashed into the snow. Severus tripped over his trunk as they arrived at spinners end. Anthony had disapperated quickly to Romania making sure not to be late for his first day of teaching.

''We could have landed in the grass!'' Sweeny said standing up trying not to shiver,

''There isn't any!'' Severus said getting up and dusting off snow from the school robes he still wore. He looked back at his home, it looked as always run down. He sighed and wondered how he could explain his horrible living conditions to Sweeny, he hadn't had any time to even clean up before he left to America. ''Come on hurry its 7 PM here…'' Severus grabbed his trunk and began to haul it over towards his house. ''it's a bit messy since I didn't get to clean it, my dad was very dirty so'' He sighed and took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door pushing it open with regret.

''Oh…'' Sweeny said looking around and smiled, Severus face began to feel hot ''It looks like my bedroom'' He laughed and dragged his luggage inside. Snape was left speechless by the door.

''Are you blind Wright?!'' Severus asked angrily slamming the door shut, he wasn't sure if the other boy was telling the truth or taunting him.

''Oh well partially but I will never let my mother get me glasses , but this is seriously less disgusting then my bedroom , my mother calls a slob'' He said stomping a cockroach. ''I can help you clean up?'' He turned to Severus who looked even more surprised.

* * *

They began to restore the house by picking up all the empty bottles and smashed glass. As Sweeny worked on picking up trash Severus began to wash all the dirty dishes, he was thankful his mother had placed a charm on all the house to make it seem like they were paying the bills. The sink was overflowing with dirty food crusted plates, cockroaches scuttled around the counter, there where mice droppings everywhere, the wall paper was tearing apart by itself.

''It would be much easier if we had magic'' Severus spoke to himself and began his dirty work. He swept the floor before mopping it up leaving it sparkly clean. He moved aside all the dirty dishes from the sink and washed the sink itself before letting some of the dishes soak for a bit while he moved onto cleaning the stove. Some hours passed as both boys joined on the couch exhausted. Sweeny had done a good job on the living room by washing and sweeping the dirty floors along with getting rid of all the bottles and smashed glass. He dusted of the furniture and made sure to wash some of the stains. Severus had managed to wash all the dishes and clean the countertops along with the cupboards and shelves, his hands where red and wrinkly.

''Either way its good enough, we'll just stay a few days to get to Ophelia's home'' Severus turned to Sweeny breathing heavily.

''Alright…'' He nodded and looked up at the old clock on the wall, his eyes widened.

''Its 3 in the morning!'' Sweeny said getting up.

''Here you can sleep in my bedroom I can stay here, some of the rats might nibble at your toes'' Sweeny rolled his eyes and followed him.

''Are you sure? It is your bedroom plus I'm not really afraid of rats, though spiders are a bot creepy'' Sweeny joked as they stopped at Severus's bedroom.

''It's much cleaner than the rest of the house but…well, you'll see'' He spoke before opening it. There where books on every surface of the bedroom, the floor, the bed, his desk and a small chair in the corner. The bed was small with a thin blanket but Sweeny didn't really mind at all.

''Well…goodnight Severus, may your dreams and hopes tenfold'' Sweeny gave an awkward curt nod towards Severus who slipped out of the bedroom and went to settle on the couch for the night'

* * *

Severus could feel someone staring at him, he could feel the strange tingle through his spine as his eyes shot open.

''You know you stick your tongue out when you sleep? It's actually very hilarious to see '' Sweeny got a pillow smashed into his face.

''Shut up!'' Severus mumbled ''why are you staring at me?'' he rubbed his eyes and sat up stretching.

''Well I was going to wake you up to go eat breakfast perhaps at a café but then I saw you were still asleep and I wanted to remember and tell Ophelia about it'' Sweeny chuckled, his brown hair was much more tamed then usual and his eyes where still dark as always, his skin was pink probably from being washed since the scar that ran down his cheek as well was reddish. He wore a large blue sweater, the most hideous scarf he has ever seen on a human being, he wore winter pants and large boots for the snow.

''Fine , just wait a moment while I change'' Severus pushed him out of the way to dig around his trunk till he found , craggy, clothes that fit well enough and he jogged upstairs to change. After a few minutes he came back with the much too large everything.

''You don't have a scarf or what?'' Sweeny asked looking at the clothes seeing they were clearly hand-me-downs.

''No not really if you haven't noticed'' Severus sneered. Sweeny smiled and went through his own bags to find a dark green coat and hat.

''Here you can borrow these, so your own jacket doesn't fall off or your head freezes'' He grinned as the coat and hat where snatched away. Severus slipped off his father's jacket and put on Sweeny's who fit him snuggly, he put on the hat and frowned, his long black hair that had grown longer a bit past his chin stuck out comically.

''If you laugh I will murder you'' Severus said menacingly as they walked out of the house. ''Either way do you have money?''

''I have American wizarding money and No-Maj money as well'' Severus raised nodded remembering how Anthony showed him how American Wizarding money worked. 'This is a Pidge which is a 20, an Eagle which is 10 and a Lion that is only a 1'.

''I think they'll accept American wizarding money'' Severus said as they walked out of the house and stuck out his wand hand in the air. Sweeny stared at him strangely and raised a brow.

''Wai-'' a large blue streak crossed in front of them and paused. Sweeny stared up at the triple decker blue bus.

''Oh…'' He said and Severus turned to him.

''Come on boy we need to get to Diagon Alley!'' Severus said as he walked around and boarded the bus Sweeny following.

''Sweeny give me 3 lions please'' Severus held out his hand as Sweeny quickly went through his pockets and took out three Lions, which was a large coin with a whole in the middle, handing them to Severus who gave them over the driver ''Leaky Cauldron, London please'' Severus said and strode over to the seats. ''You may want to hold on'' Sweeny raised a brow but before he could even get a yelp out of his throat the bus zoomed forward sending all its passengers off their seats while some where clever enough to put a 10-ton charm on them which basically bolted them down into their seats. After a couple of gut wrenching minutes the bus came to a halt and they were in front of the leaky Cauldron.

''NEVER AGAIN!'' Sweeny rushed out of the bus to double over and vomit. He spit and wiped it away this time he was more distracted by the streets of London.

''Wow…there's no place like London is there?'' Sweeny straightened up as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron''

''There's a hole in the world like a great black pitch that is filled with people that are filled with shit and that place is called London'' Severus answered digging his hands into his pockets as a few turned to look at them out of curiosity but Snape knew better and ignored them and walked out into the chilly courtyard and came to a brick wall , he took out his wand and tapped it Anti-clockwise , of course he wouldn't since he wasn't using magic from his own wand, the wall began to arrange itself into an entrance leading into Diagon alley which was stuffed with people.

''It's like Washington Cross Center! 'Sweeny said grinning, without even a second thought he bolted into the crowd.

''SWEENY!'' Severus yelled and tried to reach for him before he went off but he was a second to late, with a sigh he squeezed in to try and find his friend.

''Sweeny! SWEENY YOU BIG OAF!'' he yelled and grumbled to himself.

''Who's Sweeny your boyfriend?'' Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

''Potter?'' He turned and faced the…the five of them. Lily was amongst his four bullies ''that is none of your business''

''Nah it's one of his death eater friends!'' Sirius cackled as Potter joined along.

''What's a death eater'' Sweeny popped his head out of the crowd as he stuffed something inside his pocket ''is that like a grungy or something?'' He asked and joined Severus side. Now noticing it he saw he was at least ten inches taller than Potter and Black and even Severus himself.

''I've never seen you! You're a death eater aren't you!'' James growled and slipped out his wand, Lily placed a hand on James shoulder and shook her head.

''He's American James, don't you hear his accent?'' She rolled her eyes.

''Ah yes thank you! I'm Sweeny Wright by the way 7th year student at Ilvermorny!'' he stuck out his hand for one of them to shake but they only stared and he awkwardly pulled it back. ''I'm Severus's friend, we wanted to buy a gift fo-''

''For my best friend Ophelia…'' Severus said looking directly at Lily who wrapped the coat around her tighter.

''Wait a second I've heard of you!'' Remus said and moved Peter from in front of him to face the much taller boy. ''you're the…you also have a furry problem'' James jaw slacked as he stared at Sweeny who simply smiled.

''Oh yeah I am werewolf, wait then that must mean you're Remus Lupin! Irony at its finest really'' He grabbed Remus hand who was still a bit shocked and shook it


	11. Chapter 11

The seven teenagers entered the newly built café near Twilfitt and tatting's where Lily kept receiving glares since the place was in the upmarket section which was mainly dominated by pure-bloods. They strode over to one of the larger tables where the seven first settled comfortably first before James couldn't help and ask and the others followed.

''How do you know him!''

''Where were you Severus!''

''What's a death eater?!''

''Are you a death eater?''

'''Are you really a werewolf?''

''Why are you friends with Severus?''

''Who's Ophelia?'' Severus sighed as he watched them throw around their questions.

''Shut up…''he whispered ''SHUT UP!'' he whispered much louder but not enough to get the attention of other people at different tables. They all turned to look at him.

''One question at a time you idiots'' James and Sirius glared daggers at him.

''Fine…Remus how do you know him'' He gestured over to Sweeny who leaned back comfortably in his chair.

''Well…my mom heard from a cousin whose husband has an uncle whose wife has a brother whose daughter was bitten by a werewolf whom she married and they had a son…'' The others looked at Remus a bit baffled trying to get it into their head ''my mom's cousin was gossiping about them so she didn't know I was also…bitten but my mom found Sweeny's parents and contacted them they agreed to meet in the summer…You know the usual stuff''

''Hey wait a bloody second why didn't you tell us about this?!'' Sirius asked leaning over the table to get closer at Lupin.

''My mother told me there could be a possibility I would move to America since they have a much better tolerance towards Werewolves , I didn't want to worry you…''

''Blimey man…you could be moving?! Tell your parents hel-'' James was cut off by Sweeny and an enraged Severus.

''As you all know I am horrified and absolutely disgusted by werewolves!'' Sweeny rolled his eyes ''but you two are absolutely unbelievable by thinking of ever keeping your so called 'friend' here when he could have a better life over there , get married and have children rather than die jobless and unloved here in England !'' Severus crossed his arms as James and Sirius looked a bit embarrassed and annoyed since Snivelly had been right in a way.

''Well get that out of the way what is an Ophelia?'' James asked trying to forget his blindness towards one of his best friend's health and life.

''it's a she'' Sweeny and Severus said in unison and looked at each other, Sweeny gave a full on snort while Severus's lips twitched at the edges.

''She's our friend, we're trying to buy the perfect Christmas gift for her, and it's very difficult choose between quidditch gear, dueling gloves or books on magical creatures…She's a very nice girl , a bit odd in a head but aren't we all ?'' Sweeny answered half truthfully, as always it seemed with the Werewolf.

''why on earth would you get a girl any of those things it's a girl or do you need glasses Severus…'' James said for the first time in years calling him by his real first name.

''she isn't any girl, she's Ophelia Daae!'' Sweeny said back a bit an offended ''She's our schools best keeper! Every morning she wakes up at 5 to train even though she comes to breakfast seeing visions of her death, she's in the dueling club and choir !'' Sweeny sounded a bit protective of his friend as Severus nodded along not wanting to seem that much in front of Lily.

''Wait Daae? With two aa's and it looks like you would pronounce it as 'day' but it's actually 'die'?'' James asked looking at Severus and Sweeny, he sighed and slumped down in his chair.

''What's wrong mate?'' Sirius asked placing a hand on his friends shoulder and glancing over at the others.

''That bloody girl is my cousin, mum's side of the family but we're more like second cousins but I've heard of the Daae, their evil!'' James snapped at Severus and glared at him.

''You aren't here for a present! You have something to do with the dark lord don't you?!'' James stood up and pointed a finger at him.

''What?! Ophelia wouldn't hurt a fly!'' Severus said still sitting with his legs crossed as calm as could be.

''Well remember that time she didn't have quill so she plucked out one of Bert's feathers? She almost lost a finger for that but I guess it's a win-win to be honest'' Sweeny said relaxed as well.

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!'' James said angrily and finally whipped out his wand, Sirius stood too with his wand out while Remus sighed and tried to pull James back down into his seat.

''He's saying that a very vicious cannibalistic bird attacked our friend, it almost bit off her finger'' Severus said and looked at the clock on the wall.

''Oh look at the time! We already missed breakfast hour, come Sweeny we'll find another place'' Severus said looking at his friend as he stood putting up a cool and calm face, Sweeny followed and waved at the others.

''Have a jolly good Christmas and wonderful new year !'' he put on a fake English accent as they walked out leaving the others baffled but Sweeny stuck his head out once more before he left through the door and winked directly at Sirius making him shiver uncomfortably.

1010101010

''That went horribly…'' Severus muttered as they walked down Diagon alley trying not to slip on rouge ice.

''Well I certainly like that Sirius guy, nice looking to be honest?'' He turned to see Severus staring at him disgusted.

''Who on earth would like Sirius Black? Of all the men in England you could have picked it had to be him? You could have liked Dumbledore for all I care!'' Sweeny rolled his eyes.

''Are you jealous?'' Sweeny asked quietly with a raised brow.

''I prefer not to answer that '' Snape rolled his eyes as Sweeny let out a blood stiffening laugh, he doubled over trying to regain his breath , Severus turned to help him when he did he noticed Lily a few feet behind them clearly following the two. Severus looked down at Sweeny and sighed.

''Come on Wright…its cold'' Severus shifted his eyes over to the leaky cauldron. ''I have to do something Sweeny , go buy Ophelia's gift while I'm busy'' He let go of the boy and unhooked a small bag he hid underneath his thick cloak and placed it in Sweeny's hand as he wiped a couple of rouge tears of mirth from his pink frost bitten cheeks.

''What, you can't hold your bladder?'' Sweeny raised a brow as Severus nodded quickly.

''Do I look like I'm holding it my hands? Go and stop irritating me'' Severus rolled his eyes and swiftly made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Sweeny watched him disappear through the strange entrance but shrugged it off before going on his own exploration. Lily on the other hand watched Sweeny himself and thought about him as she walked towards the wall separating diagonally and the leaky cauldron. The boy was a strange laid back person it seemed, he himself seemed to have all the qualities of the Marauders even by just this brief meeting she knew it. He seemed to keep his quiet demeanor to him like Remus but when given the chance he spout some of the most ridiculous things like Sirius and James, but mostly he was loyal like all four of them , he stuck next to Severus like Peter to the group. She was happy for him but somehow felt a twinge of jealousy. Lily made it inside the toasty warm Leaky Cauldron, she rubbed her hands together as she scanned the place in search for Severus. Finally Lily spotted someone with long dark greasy hair looking, covered head. She walked over not calling out to him and seated herself in front of him. Severus calmly sipped a cup of tea not looking up at her.

''You have something to say…'' He whispered raising a brow and Lily sighed.

''Look I'm sorry if James and the others where a bit rude back there about your friend, what's her nam-''

''Ophelia…'' Severus interrupted.

''Yeah she seems very Mary Sue'' She gave a friendly chuckle but Severus looked up at her.

''She has her own flaws , but she must meet up to her families expectations '' Severus answered and saw the look Lily gave him , he had no way out now ''She isn't the prettiest girl unlike you , her skin is worn out by the sun and she has her own set of scars from her dangerous club activities even though I have told her plenty of times , her fashion sense is disastrous as is with most American wizards but she's too good for her own go-'' Lily watched him with a soft smile before interrupting.

''You're in love…'' she whispered softly and breathed out, he looked at her confused he hadn't really thought of it before. To be in love with the oddest girl in all of the school and yet she was too good for him in every sense. Her smile was too bright, her eyes where to kind. Though he couldn't deny every time she saw her waving wildly at him his spirits lifted a bit.

''Of course not, she's my friend, she has other love interests and I'm not one'' Severus crossed his arms but she scoffed.

''Severus don't you think I would know?'' Lily raised a brow as his cheeks reddened ''Look Severus, I know perhaps you're too proud to let go of the past and forget about your incident, you think I hate you but I'm just sad about you…You're so lonely Severus'' She placed her hand on Severus's cold cheek and warmed it with her hand ''I know the look of jealousy in your eyes…'' Severus stared at her for a moment before down casting his own eyes.

''I always thought you'd come back tell me all you found was heart break and misery…it's hard for me to say me to say I'm jealous of the way….you're happy without me…I'm so selfish Lily'' But Lily smiled.

''Truthfully…I'm more jealous of you, you have friends, a girl who could be head over heels for you, adventures in America! It's boring over here without you, but I forgive you Severus…'' He finally looked back up and sighed.

''Severus…Tell her you love her…go your own way and leave me, leave us Severus and you will find something you never thought you would have in this gloomy war filled place, so I wish you the best of all this world could give Severus…good luck'' She whispered and stood up looking around before leaning over and ruffling his hair up. But he stood silent contemplating her words.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus sighed as he walked down the short snow covered path that lead towards the door. Sweeny had seen him quiet and deep in thought but this time something seemed off. Sweeny shook off the on his boots and followed in Severus.

''I can order something to eat for later? What do you think!'' Wright called out smiling and sitting down multiple bags.

''If you can figure it out for yourself…'' Severus called out climbing the stairs up to the bathroom. He slammed the creaking door and rushing over to the dirty mirror. He opened up the faucet and splashed it all over trying to clean it, he ripped off his scarf and began to scrub, lines forming in his forehead, knuckles turning white as he scrubbed. Finally only the corners where left a bit speckled with years of dirt and dust, but he looked into the mirror watching his reflection. Did people always see this? A boy with dark circles under his eyes, pale as a ghost, a long hooked nose and greasy hair. Though he certainly hated his eyes, black like dark empty cold tunnels. However, Snape let his face relax into a smile. Did Ophelia really like him like Lily had said, or perhaps she was just a girl and this was how they acted. Yet Ophelia was not any girl, she wasn't certainly like bright-eyed lily or cringing Mary Macdonald. She was, or as they called her, Odd, simply Odd and nothing more. It was not a nasty uncomfortable odd, it was more of an odd that warmed you up and made you see things much more differently than they really were. These people tilted your world and wore fuzzy pig socks.

As Severus gazed at his own eyes, he couldn't help and wonder if perhaps, maybe…yes...Severus opened the cabinet under the faucet until he found exactly what he wanted. He gripped a pair of large scissors in his hand and took in a deep breath of air. With a snip or two perhaps a dozen, dark long locks laid on the floor of the bathroom floor, water dripped down from short black hair now soaking wet that smelled of a sweeter fragrance of cologne he had swiped from Sweeny's trunk. Severus stared at someone new, his ears did not truly stick out as they use to when he was younger but he now knew he was certainly very pale. He had washed his face thoroughly with soap and warm water, shaved a bit of stubble growing on his chin, and plucked his eyebrows, which to his disadvantage, hurt like a bloody bitch. Nevertheless, he felt refreshed and smelled nice, his hair or skin wasn't dripping in grease anymore. He even clipped his nails!

''Ay Severus I can't really complain knowing this is your house , I would use the restroom outside but I'm somewhat sure my manhood would shrivel up in the cold and my piss would freeze midway so please it's been half an hour , let me use the restroom !'' Sweeny whined and pounded on the door. Snape looked over and rolled his eyes not before sweeping his hair back, which shone not in grease but in the cleanliness making Severus strangely swell up with pride. He rushed over before Wright relived himself all over the hardwood floor and hurriedly opened the door.

''Bloody hell mate what happened in there!'' Sweeny's half bugged out as he stared at Severus, he wanted to say more but he could feel his bladder exploding so instead without and answer he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Severus grinned and tried to keep himself calm, he felt amazing this way as somehow a door had opened up filled with opportunities. Would people see him now, less as that nasty rude child that ended up in Slytherin and rather now, seen as a responsible man with a bright future? He had planned it sometime back in Ilvermorny after graduating he would come back to England and set a meeting with Prince's family Gringotts goblin, Hiddle where he would finally understand what he would do with his fortune.

''Good god Severus you look amazing what happened in there?'' Sweeny bounced down the stairs and stared at the other boy.

''A little boost if I must say truthfully'' Severus shrugged ''Now enough about me, we must find Daae Manor before anyone gets suspicious of where Ophelia really is….'' Sweeny nodded.

''Really should , while in Diagon Alley I asked around a bit , I got some bad looks but one person did give me a clue''

''and what was it? Spit it out boy'' Severus said impatiently, he ran his hand over his hair keeping it swept down.

''A lady told me I should keep out of trouble , but there's a small recluse village a bit farther from Ottery St catchpole called Gaunt and she told me I could find them there but she looked afraid so I suppose it isn't a really good known fact that's spread around…'' Severus raised a brow, Gaunt, Gaunt he had heard that name before somewhere. He walked over to one of the bookshelves, the books torn and tattered from his father's anger, they were wizarding books disguised as muggle ones so he never bothered to truly dispose of them. He pulled out one of the book about the family tree and went through it until he found his mother.

' **Eileen Circe Snape née Prince , Born 1930 in Gaunt Village and died 1974 in Spinners End , gave birth to an only child a half-blood boy named Severus Tobias Snape at age 30 year 1960 , married only once to a muggle'**

Severus read it in silence.

''My mother was from there, I think I might know how to find a way there…'' He turned towards Sweeny and grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

''Thank you for reminding me why I hate portkeys'' Sweeny said as he doubled over again letting loose of all his stomachs contents.

''Well I do not know how to apparate, do you know because that would certainly help me?'' Severus rolled his eyes.

''Either way, how can you use magic? Do they let minors use magic here in England'' Sweeny stood back up trying to recover his strength; he wiped his dirty mouth with his scarf making Severus cringe, he conjured up a handkerchief and handed it to Sweeny.

''After my mother's death they allowed me to use magic, technically I am a full adult with responsibilities'' he answered pulling the borrowed jacket closer to his body , it smelled strongly of peppermint making Severus a bit nauseous but he toughed it out.

''Come along we do not have all day, do you have Ophelia's belongings and the potions?'' Wright nodded and handed Snape the small box, which he enlarged with a swift charm and a tap of the wand. ''I added a touch of ginger root which is usually used in beautification potions making it last longer. I tested it out on Polyjuice and it'll make the results last from an hour to at least 3 and a half so we don't go around drinking it like mad'' He took out to small vials ''I'll add the hair in then later at night I'll come back for you after finding someone you can turn to alright ?'' He looked over at Sweeny who simply nodded and shivered; Severus sighed and cast a warming charm on him making Sweeny's face relax.

''What you are doing is brave, helping her out you know…it's very brave'' Sweeny said smiling at Severus but Snape looked away holding the vial.

''I'm not doing this just for her…If we find out where the death eaters are and their plans we will tell authorities, it could bring us a step forward to winning the war'' he turned to face Sweeny. ''Being brave doesn't make you good'' Severus uncorked the vial, with a swift hand movement he chugged the whole thing. Sweeny stared at him for a moment waiting for the effects.

''Nothing's happe-'' suddenly Severus's insides began writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes, he wondered whether he was going to be sick ;then a burning sensation spread rapidly from his stomach to the very ends of his fingers and toes bringing him gasping to all fours. Next came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over his body bubbled like hot wax and before his eyes, his hands began to shorten, fingers became thinner, but certainly not delicate filled with cuts and burns. His shoulders painfully became smaller and a prickling on his head told him that his hair was creeping down becoming long and slightly curled, his eyes burned somewhat as they changed color and he felt his clothes becoming much more loose. His hips and chest hurt as if they were being squeezed and stretched; suddenly the worst pain of all came from his lower area.

''Severus…Severus are you alright'' instead of respond Severus held himself as he felt a disturbingly wet feeling run down between his legs.

''Sweeny….remember when Ophelia asked me to make all those stomach soothing and blood stooping potions for her before we left ?'' Sweeny nodded ''I think she was on her period because I feel like someone is stabbing me in the abdomen'' Sweeny let out a wild laugh, tears began run down his face.

''OH GOD I CAN'T BREATH'' Severus rolled his eyes and muttered a spell to clean the smell of blood from him.

''Oh just shut up , I'll suck it up like she does and go on with the plan , now hurry up and help me change'' Severus said casting a See-Me-Not spell along with a warming one.

''Wow…why do I help you change, you're her best friend not me I don't know her like that''

''And you think I do? I can't see her like this, I'm not like that you're the gay one!'' Sweeny gave him a stink eye and mumbled under his breath 'why did it have to be me' He opened the trunk revealing folded up dresses and shoes. Severus guessed Ophelia's mother usually didn't let her daughter wear pants or shirts, it wasn't a wonder why the girl rarely ever wore the skirts given to girls as the uniform. Severus took out a warm looking cotton dress with fresh spring colors and a rounded collar ,the end of the dress that reached past Severus's, or Ophelia's, knees where trimmed with gold. It has a noble simplicity to it. He took out a pair of red panties making Severus a brow as Sweeny snickered.

''Ay don't forget the bra!'' Sweeny laughed harder.

''Turn around you bastard!'' Severus snapped and pushed Sweeny with his hand, once Sweeny was facing the tree Snape went on and disposed of his robes. He began to unbuckle his belt and undid all his buttons from his dress shirt; letting it slip off his shoulders. He tried not to focus or touch Ophelia's body but he couldn't help but feel so warm and soft, He had always seen her as someone so strong and harsh but it wasn't the truth. She was a delicate person yet nobody saw her like that. He quickly dismissed the thoughts from his head and hurried to take off his under clothes, careful not to touch something that wasn't his. He had a bit of a fight with the bra and instead slipped it off feeling 'his' breasts relax from the pressure. Severus began to change into Ophelia's clothes.

''Help me zip up the dress you nincompoop'' Severus called Sweeny over.

''See I didn't have to do anything that involved looking at a girl's body! Also did you call me a nincompoop?'' Sweeny raised a brow but Snape just rolled his eyes.

''Yes now hurry up before it gets dark'' Sweeny nodded and helped Severus zip up the dress. He reached inside and tried to find a jacket but decided to keep the one he had, he took out socks that went up to his knees and a pair of black light brown boots.

''What do you think?'' Severus turned to look at Sweeny who clapped. ''Good now go hide in the tree, I'll cast a warming charm on it so you won't get cold'' With the swiftest movements, Severus had everything packed up and ready, he cast the spell and said goodbye to Sweeny. He took in a deep breath and trudged towards the set of cottages and mansions in the distance.


End file.
